networking_and_online_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online
= Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online (Japanese: ソードアート・オンライン オルタナティブ ガンゲイル・オンラインHepburn: Sōdo Āto Onrain Orutanatibu Gangeiru Onrain) is a Japanese light novel series written by Keiichi Sigsawa and illustrated by Kouhaku Kuroboshi. The series is a spinoff of Reki Kawahara's Sword Art Online series. A manga adaptation by Tadadi Tamori launched in 2015, and an anime television series adaptation by studio 3Hz aired between April and June 2018. Both the light novels and the manga adaptation are published in North America by Yen Press, while the anime is licensed by Aniplex of America. Contents * 1Plot * 2Characters * 3Media ** 3.1Light novel ** 3.2Manga ** 3.3Anime * 4Reception * 5Notes * 6References * 7External links Plotedit Due to the incident that occurred in VR MMORPG Sword Art Online — where 10,000 players were trapped in the game on launch day — the popularity of VR games has plummeted due to fear of similar incidents. The NerveGear, SAO's VR device, was recalled and destroyed, but with the launch of its successor, the AmuSphere, combined with release of the license-free development support package the "Seed," the popularity of VR games saw a sudden resurgence. The story follows Karen Kohiruimaki, a university student with a complex about her abnormal height. She begins playing a VR game called Gun Gale Online after it gives her the short, cute avatar that she has always wanted. Charactersedit ; Llenn (レン Ren) / Karen Kohiruimaki (小比類巻 香蓮 Kohiruimaki Karen) : Voiced by: Tomori Kusunoki1 : Karen is a shy girl from Obihiro, Hokkaido who has a complex about her tall height in the real world. As a result, she begins playing Gun Gale Online thanks to the small-statured avatar it gives her. As her avatar Llenn, she wears a pink outfit, which provides camouflage in certain environments, is equipped with a pink FN P90 submachine-gun named "P-chan", and can use super-speed. ; Pitohui (ピトフーイ Pitofūi) / Elsa Kanzaki (神崎 エルザ Kanzaki Eruza) : Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa,1 Reona (singing)a2 : Elsa is a popular singer and songwriter. She is a former beta-tester for Sword Art Online, but did not log in on the day of the game's official release due to certain circumstances, thus sparing her from the tragic fate from over 10,000 players for the next two years. Angry that she was not able to participate in the "death game", she would gain a psychotic personality that would later develop very prominently in her Gun Gale Online avatar, Pitohui. ; M (エム Emu) / Gōshi Asōgi (阿僧祇 豪志 Asōgi Gōshi) : Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okitsu1 : Goshi is Elsa Kanzaki's manager and longtime best friend. Formally an obese man who stalked Elsa during her restaurant waiting days, he came to her rescue when she was attacked by a salaryman, but eventually fell under Elsa's sexual abuse and became somewhat of a secretary to her. Goshi, however enjoyed doing so and lost weight, eventually joining Gun Gale Online alongside her as M, an avatar of a husky male dressed in a green combat battledress. His avatar name was chosen because of his masochistic nature. He is a medium-ranged sniper using the Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, and has extensive knowledge of military and special operations techniques and tactics. He also has a HK45 as a side arm. ; Fukaziroh (フカ次郎 Fukajirō) / Miyu Shinohara (篠原 美優 Shinohara Miyu) : Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki1 : Miyu is Karen's best friend from her hometown in Hokkaido and a huge VR game freak whom Karen receives advice on for. She normally plays Alfheim Online as a Sylph, but will occasionally convert to Gun Gale Online to participate in Squad Jam events under the name Fukaziroh, named after her deceased dog. In GGO, she uses a pair of grenade launchers as her main set of weapons. Mediaedit Light noveledit See also: Lists of Sword Art Online light novels Dengeki Bunko announced on September 18, 2014 that Keiichi Sigsawa would be writing a light novel based on Reki Kawahara's Sword Art Online light novel series. The series is supervised by Kawahara and illustrated by Kouhaku Kuroboshi, and ASCII Media Works published the first novel under the Dengeki imprint on December 10, 2014.3 During their panel at Anime NYC on November 18, 2017, Yen Press announced that they had licensed the series.4 Mangaedit See also: List of Sword Art Online manga volumes Tadadi Tamori launched a manga adaptation in ASCII Media Works seinen manga magazine Dengeki Maoh on October 27, 2015.5 Yen Press announced their license to the series at Sakura-Con on April 15, 2017.6 Animeedit An anime television series adaptation was announced at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2017 event on October 1, 2017.1 The series is directed by Masayuki Sakoi, written by Yōsuke Kuroda, and animated by studio 3Hz, with character designs by Yoshio Kosakai.78 The opening theme song is "Ryūsei" (流星 Meteor) by Eir Aoi9 and the ending theme song is "To see the future" by Tomori Kusunoki.1011 The series aired in Japan between April 8 and June 30, 2018,b1312 and is airing on Tokyo MX, BS11, Tochigi TV, Gunma TV, MBS, and TV Aichi.7 The series will be released on 6 home video sets with 2 episodes each, for a total of 12 episodes.14 Aniplex of America has licensed the series and simulcast the series on Crunchyroll and Hulu.15 Receptionedit During the first half of 2015, the series was 11th best-selling light novel series,17 with its first and second volumes ranking at 8th and 17th place, respectively.18 The 4th volume also managed to be the 25th best-selling novel during the first half of 2016.19 As of May 2018, the series had 1 million copies in print.20 Notesedit # Jump up^ The character is a singer, and her musical segments are performed by the artist ReoNa.2 # Jump up^ The episode was listed to premiere on April 7 at 24:00, which is the same as April 8 at 12:00 AM.12 # Jump up^ The English episode titles are taken from Crunchyroll.16 Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Komatsu, Mikikazu (April 29, 2018). ""Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online" Novel Reaches One Million Copies in Print". Crunchyroll. Retrieved April 30, 2018.